1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control device and the controller thereof that the two sets of switching elements in the motor control device will not be switched on at the same time, so as to prevent form damaging the electronic components of the internal circuit of the motor.
2. Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional motor control device. The conventional motor control device is mainly composed of a hall element 11 and a driving circuit 12 (such as a full-bridge circuit). The hall element 11 detects the magnetic poles of the motor when the motor operates and generates a magnetic pole detecting signal, and then the hall element 11 generates two driving signals (S1, S2) according to the magnetic pole detecting signal and outputs the two driving signals (S1, S2) to the four switches (SW1-SW4) (such as transistor) of the driving circuit 12 respectively. Specifically, the driving signal 51 is outputted to the switch (SW1) and the switch (SW4), and the driving signal S2 is outputted to the switch (SW2) and the switch (SW3), so as to switch on or switch off the switches (SW1, SW4) or the switches (SW2, SW3) alternately by the two driving signals (S1, S2) and interchange the direction of the current flowing through the coil 20 of the motor, and also drive the motor to operate.
Please both refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, although the motor can be driven by the way described above, but the four switches (SW1-SW4) may be switched on simultaneously by the two driving signals (S1, S2) at the time that the switches (SW1, SW4) are switched on and the switches (SW2, SW3) are switched off or at the time that the switches (SW1, SW4) are switched off and the switches (SW2, SW3) are switched on, so that the current (I) of the power source may flow to the ground through the switch (SW1) and the switch (SW3), or the current (I) of the power source may flow to the ground through the switch (SW2) and the switch (SW4), this means the current (I) flowing through the switch (SW1) and the switch (SW3) or through the switch (SW2) and the switch (SW4) is much greater because the current (I) dose not pass through the coil 20 of the motor (i.e., the resistance which the current (I) flowing through is much lower), and this will burn down the switches (SW1-SW4) and make the motor stop operating.